Different kind of evening
by riley2009
Summary: if the plane never crashed and Arizona came home but the night did not go as Callie had planned don't own anything


Callie lay on the bed impatiently waiting for Arizona to come home. She had called when the plane landed and said she would be home soon. That was over an hour ago. Just then Callie heard the keys in the door lock. She jumped from the bed and closed the door. She started lighting all the candles in the bedroom and made sure the body paint was on the night stand ready to be used. She knew her wife would stop at Sofia's room first to check on her and kiss her goodnight. God please don't wake her Callie thought. She could hear her wife on the baby monitor talking quietly to Sofia telling her how much she missed and loved her. Then she heard Sofia's room door close. She knew her wife would be heading to their bedroom next so she ran back to the light switch by the door and shut off the lights the room was now just aglow with the flickering candles. As she walked by the door she heard her wife talking to someone at first she thought that maybe she was on the phone but then she heard a male voice. She thought Hell no Mark you are not going to ruin the night I have planned by planting yourself here. Callie grabbed her robe, threw it on and opened the door. Just as she was about to speak up and throw Mark's butt out she stop in her tracks as both Arizona and Nick turnned to look at her. Shit I can't throw the dead guy out she thought to herself then cursed herself for her insensitivity.

"Hey Cal" Arizona says "sorry if we woke you"

"No you didn't I was waiting up for you" as she quickly closed the door behind her and headed over to give her wife a quick kiss.

"Hey Nick"

"Hey Callie, sorry for high jacking phoenix from you tonight"

"Its fine Nick" knowing her wife would want to spend as much time with Nick as she could before he left.

"I went to the hospital from the Airport to talk to Karev but he wasn't there and I was heading by Nick's room and he was getting ready to leave so I invited him over for a little bit. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, Arizona. Karev had that dinner thing with the Chief tonight he was probably still there.

"Oh right I forgot about that, he left me a really sweet message and I just wanted to apologize to him about the way I acted before"

"He knows you still love him Arizona don't worry I explained things to him, just like I said before what you can't do I will" as Callie smiled at her wife.

"Thanks, I am going to just go change into something other than scrubs if you both don't mind"

Callie said "go ahead it will give me a chance to get to know your other spouse"

Nick started laughing and said "yeah and I can give her some dirt on you"

Callie says "oh goodie now I can have embarrassing stories to tell Sofia about you instead of you just telling her all about mine"

"Great that's all I need thanks Nick" Arizona says as she is walking towards the bedroom.

Callie and Nick just laughed at her.

Callie had all but forgotten about the seductive bedroom scene that awaited her wife as she entered their room.

Arizona opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks best wife ever she thought to herself. She entered the bedroom and could not stop smiling at all her wife had done for her. The room was covered in candles and there were rose pedals on the bed. Her favorite perfume of Callie's was in the air. She scanned over the room and her eyes stopped on the night stand seeing a bottle of something there. She headed over and picked it up to read. "Chocolate flavored edible body paint" A huge smile was on her face. Callie had this whole night planned for them yet she did not even bat an eye that Arizona brought Nick home with her spoiling Callie's plans. She knew she would have to make this up to her and her smile just grew bigger thinking about that. She grabbed her sweats and head to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom it was like the bedroom candles everywhere and rose pedals sprinkled in the bathwater. Arizona reached her hand into the water and it was still hot. She loved that her wife had a heated bath tub put in even though she complained in the beginning because it was so much more expensive than just a standard tub. Many of nights though she has to admit it was the best thing they could have installed. She and Callie enjoyed their bath time especially together and in the old tub the water would turn cold before she was ever ready to get out. Arizona striped down and climbed into the tub. She took a quick bath and got dressed into her sweats. She headed out to where she left her "spouses".

She opened the bedroom door to the sound of Nick groaning "oh my god Callie this is so good"

"I take it she made you something to eat"

"Seriously Phoenix how are you not like 300 lbs this is amazing"

"Well she keeps my well exercised " Arizona says grinning at Callie.

"I want a divorce Sedona. Callie will you marry me please"

"Sorry not a chance Nick" Callie says as she smiles at Arizona

Arizona walks over to where Callie is standing in the kitchen and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear"thank you the bedroom looks amazing". She leaned back and stands beside Callie. Callie had this huge grin on her face.

"So did you give Callie all the dirt on me should I leave now or will it be a slow death" Arizona says without even thinking about her words.

Nick was glad that even with all that is going on Arizona still treated him as she normally would. The last thing he wanted was anyone treating him like he was dying. He just wanted to live the rest of his life the same as he always did to the fullest no regrets.

"Just a few things so you know when you start your crap she has some leverage" Nick smiles at Callie and winks knowing this is driving Arizona crazy.

"Great just great" Arizona says as she looks between her wife and her friend.

Callie started laughing knowing that Nick never said anything about her wife he actually went all serious on her when Arizona left the room.

"_Callie you know why I came back, I knew I was probably dying and I needed to see Arizona. I promised Tim I would always be there for her" he had tears in his eyes. "Now I won't be able to keep that promise so I had to make him a new one. I told him that I would come here and check you out be sure that you were worthy of my wife" smiling as he said that. _

"_Nick"_

"_No Callie you need to let me say all this before she comes back ok"_

"_Ok"_

"_she acts all tough you know but she isn't she hurts deep, I know everything you guys have been through your parents, the baby, Africa, the Mark thing, the accident. I know it all. She needed someone to talk to that was not part of your group you know."_

"_I get it Nick it's ok I am glad she had you to talk too"_

"_so am I but now she won't have that so she will need you even more when I die she will try to push you away that's how she deals she did that when Tim died she tried to push everyone away. She pushed Joanna away during that time and tried to push me away but I wouldn't budge. I made her talk to me and cry with me until we couldn't anymore and we ate a lot of donuts I never want to see another donut" laughing a little at that memory._

"_Nick I am not going anywhere, she can push and yell and cry all she wants I promised her forever and I intend to keep my promise ok"_

"_I know that is why I can leave. I know what you too have is the real deal. The stuff fairytales are made of. I see how she looks at you she has never looked at anyone like that. She loves you more than I think she even realized she was capable of. I don't know you very well except for what Arizona has told me but I have watched you these last few days and I have especially watched you with her I see the same look in your eyes as I see in hers. Please just take care of her don't let her push you away ok she will need you even when she is telling you she is fine especially when she is telling you she is fine. Oh and don't let her smoke" Callie had to smile at that he did know her wife. _

"_Nick, you are right you don't know me and I wish we had time to change that but I want you know this. Arizona is everything to me. Yes we have been through a lot the last few years but I am actually grateful for all of it because if showed me just how strong and deep our love for each other is. No matter what happened we found a way to work through it and have this incredible life together. We are married in all sense of the word we have a beautiful healthy baby girl that we both adore and she is the love of my life and I do believe I am the love of her life. We are made for each other. I never told her this because I did not want to upset her but when I was in the coma after the car accident I had an outer body experience. I was looking over my body in that hospital bed and she was sitting beside me crying and begging me to live for her. I tried to come back to her but my body just was not ready. So I made my finger move just so she would know I was still there that she had not lost me._

_Nick could not help but smile through his tears. _

"_I promise you and Tim that I will not let you down. I am here and I am not going anywhere if I can help it. I will take care of her and make sure she makes it through this just like I have for everything else in our lives ok."_

"_Ok" nick said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He now understood why Arizona was so in love with this woman. He had a sense of peacefulness that came over him at that moment he knew he could leave and Arizona would be ok._

_Callie tried to lighten the mood not wanting Arizona to walk out of the bedroom with both of them in tears. "So you must be starving I know from experience hospital food sucks"_

"_Yeah you know now that you mention it I am kind of hungry you guys want to grab take out"_

"_take out what are you crazy I am like the best cook ever I am making you something to eat besides Arizona would kill me if I just ordered you take out." They both laughed._

_Callie whipped up something for Nick and Arizona and he was stuffing his down when Arizona walked back out of the room._

"I made you a plate too if you want it. It's in the warmer."

"Don't change the subject Callie what did he tell you about me "

It was driving Arizona crazy that Nick told her wife something about her and she did not know what it was. Callie just said "nothing I didn't already know "and winked at Nick.

"You might as well tell me now because you know I will just get it out of you later" as she flashed Callie those killer dimples.

"I see she tries that on you too huh flash those dimples Sedona and the world is at your feet"

"Hey if it works why stop" Arizona says laughing

Callie couldn't help but smile god she loved this woman. Nick was laughing. Everything felt right in that moment. Cancer forgotten for a moment and just friends having fun as they always did.

Nick finished his food and said " well It's getting late I better get back to the hotel and let you guys get to welcoming Arizona home properly" Callie and Arizona just blushed.

"You know Nick I think that Is the first time you actual used my name in a sentence"

"yeah well I figure what the heck I guess you deserved to hear it at least once from your husband's mouth but I am sure it rolls off Callie's lips much better" as he winked at her.

Arizona smacked his arm. Callie was smiling at the two of them and only could imagine that this was probably the way Tim and Arizona teased each other growing up.

Callie and Arizona walked Nick to the door. Callie hugged him first and as they were hugging Nick whispered in her ear. "Take care of my wife ok you are all she has now"

"I will Nick I promise take care of yourself and if you need anything please call ok"

"Thanks Callie"

Callie stepped aside so Arizona could say goodbye.

Both their eyes filled with tears as they looked at each other. They hugged each other tightly not wanting to let go. Nick knew once he left it was over for him the end would be near and Arizona knew another piece of her life was ending in that living room. Nick whispered in her ear" Arizona don't push her away ok. Lean on her let her take care of you through this ok."

"I will Nick I promise" Arizona said holding back the tears.

"I'll say Hi to Tim for you and tell him all about your hot wife"

"You do that and tell him I always got the hotter chicks" they both started laughing.

She kissed his check and opened the door for him. "Call me tomorrow before your flight leaves"

"I will take care I love you Zona"

"I love you too Nick" with that he left.

Callie walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Callie so much"

"I love you to Arizona are you ok?"

"Yes and no. Part of me feels ok with this because I finally got the closure with Nick that I never had with Tim but then part of me thinks this just sucks."

Callie just hugged her tighter.

"Callie please take me to bed"

"Whatever you need baby, whatever you need"

With that they walked into their bedroom.


End file.
